Locksmiths typically use several relevant terms interchangeably when referring to particular features associated with locks. To avoid confusion the following terms will be assumed to be used in the following sense throughout the description and claims.
In a lock of the pin tumbler or similar type, the lock comprises a central core or plug and an outer housing or shell, in which the core rotates, the housing being mounted in a suitable latch structure. The terms core and housing will be used in this context. Similarly, it will be appreciated that the present invention may be applied to any type of latch structure for which pin tumbler and related locks are used, for example, cam locks, door locks, phone locks and security fittings.
Although such locks afford a high degree of security, it would be desirable if the resistance of the lock to unauthorised unlocking was increased even further.
In International PCT No. PCT/AU99/00722 by Australian Lock Company Pty Ltd, a locking system is described which was an improvement on their BILOCK™ locking system. The improved system added additional locking elements to the conventional BILOCK™ lock which was engaged by an additional moveable element on the modified BILOCK™ key. The disclosure of this application is hereby incorporated by reference into the present application.
In Australian Patent Application No. 2013204413 by Camware Holdings Pty Ltd, an improved locking system was proposed utilising sliding sidebar blocking members engaged by separate components on the key.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative locking system.